


成瘾

by SQNN



Category: all灵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQNN/pseuds/SQNN





	成瘾

李英超没想到事情会变成这样。

现在他被人压在酒店的大床里，下体半硬着得不到半点慰藉难耐的扭动身体，性器前端的小口吐露晶莹被床单吸收，后穴的肠肉因为两根手指并拢再分开的动作变得松软，敏感的凸起被恶意的反复按压。

李英超脸埋在枕头里呜咽，却被身后的人提起来，手指伸进温热的口腔里肆意搅动。

这一场糜烂氛杂成人游戏的掌控者，是李英超最年长的哥哥，最依赖的岳叔，最温柔的岳妈妈。

李英超红着眼眶颤颤巍巍从牙缝里用气音挤出几个字，“岳，岳明辉…”，自以为是很有气势的小狼崽子对侵略者的警告，实际上是失足跌进陷阱里的懵懂幼鹿。

穴口的爱液和润滑早已混合着泛滥成了灾，手指退出来，后穴一翕一合泛着水光昭然迎着人的进入。

岳明辉握着性器直直的顶进去，破开一寸寸肠肉，碾过敏感点，抚着身下人白皙的背，瘦的凸出的脊骨，再伸手去够李英超的性器，用大拇指画着圈摩挲。

一顶到底的快感把李英超淹没了，太超过了，李英超有如急迫的失语者，张着小嘴却什么也说不出来了，艰难的挺起上半身，像被冲上岸的挣扎着的鱼儿。

狩猎游戏的赢家永远是狡猾奸诈的猎人。

“怎么了，宝贝儿。”

——

不记得从什么时候开始，李英超对两个哥哥的感情变了味。

也许是因为那个梦，是少年的情窦初开和懵懵懂懂，也是清晨从梦中惊醒身下的一片潮湿黏腻。

梦中两个的身影从模糊到一点点清晰，梦到岳明辉抚摸自己头发轻轻唤声宝宝，梦到李振洋握着自己的性器叫着小弟，自己沦陷在奇异的梦境里无法挣脱。

“小弟，起床了。”李振洋敲了敲李英超的房门。

敲门声和熟悉的声音一下把李英超从梦里带回现实，猛的睁开眼睛，半撑着坐起来，呼吸还有些急促，两腿间湿气袭来带着一丝凉意，李英超手往下探去，摸到了湿了一小片的床单。

“再不起床迟到了啊。”

他们之间也都没有锁门的习惯。门把手被人压开，李英超慌张的重新把自己缩回被子里，李振洋走到床边，“快给我起，李英超。”

李英超别过身两手紧紧捏住被子，“知道了知道了，你先出去。”

“等我一走你肯定又接着睡上了，我还不了解你吗。”李振洋抓住了被子的一角猛的一掀。

任凭李英超怎么挡，床单上一块印成深色的水痕还是被李振洋看的清清楚楚。

李振洋嘴比脑子快了一步，“李英超你多大了还尿……”说了一半的话顿了顿又咽下去了。怔了一会，又扭头朝门外喊，“老岳，快来，你儿子出息了唔……”

李英超急得从床上跳起来去捂李振洋的嘴。

等三人一齐坐在小餐桌前啃早点的时候，一片糟糕的床单和内裤已经被揉成一坨一股脑塞进了洗衣机。

岳明辉一边喝豆浆一边感叹，“我们超真是长大了啊……”

“啊啊啊啊啊岳明辉你闭嘴。”被无意撞破了青春期秘密的李英超，即使是两个最亲密无间的哥哥，也还是会觉得窘迫尴尬。

“嗐，宝贝，这有什么的，这是正常的生理现象你知道吗，就是这个梦遗啊它……”

李英超掏出耳机默默带上。

——

李英超暗自想到，哥哥们只是知道了事情的表面，并不知道春梦的内容，更不知道这场脑内成人电影的主角是他们自己。

这不洁的情感让李英超觉得羞耻不已，时不时的脸红心跳，甚至开始有意无意的回避两个哥哥。

平时两个大的在家就肆无忌惮裸着上身在李英超面前晃，结果被李英超明令禁止，说是影响不好。

那天李英超跑到岳明辉屋里找他打游戏，岳明辉在洗澡，李英超就趴在他床上一边吃鸡一边等他出来。

没一会厕所门就开了，岳明辉裸着就出来了，只头上盖了个浴巾，李英超一回头看见这幅光景，又赶紧把头扭回去，“你你你怎么不穿衣服就出来了，老不要脸！！！”

岳明辉一头雾水，“Whattt？”

等李英超再回过神游戏已经输了。

岳明辉平时有裸睡的习惯，当着李英超的面还是象征性套了个大裤衩然后爬上床。炙热的胸膛一下贴过来，挨在了李英超的旁边，李英超抱着手机挪到了床的一边，说要借岳明辉屋里的厕所一用就跑开了。

李英超站在镜子面前拿凉水拍了拍自己微红的脸颊，这可比喝酒还上头，来回平复了呼吸好几次，刚才的景象还是在脑海里挥之不下去。

无意间又瞥见洗衣机旁放着刚换下的内裤。

李英超几乎是逃出岳明辉的房间，只留下一句，“我困了我去睡觉了晚安！”

“诶，这孩子……”

等回到自己屋里，从口袋里掏出鬼使神差顺走的内裤，一团布料拿在手里看着出神以至于上楼的脚步声都没听见。

是李振洋端了牛奶来，前一阵子小孩一直闹腿疼膝盖疼，说是长身体太快营养有点跟不上，叫李英超好好补钙。

直到门被打开，李英超一边暗骂又他妈忘了锁门一边把赃物藏进枕头底下，但还是被李振洋看了个满眼。

李振洋把牛奶放到一边的桌子上，去摸枕头底下的东西想看看藏了什么，然后被李英超死死抓住手腕子，李英超瘦胳膊瘦腿怎么可能拧的过李振洋。

李振洋一把夺过来，展开一看，赫然一条男士平角内裤。

“你拿岳明辉的内裤干嘛，”李振洋一脸疑惑看着李英超。

李英超心里一惊他怎么知道这是岳明辉的，但死鸭子嘴硬不承认说，“这是我自己的！”

李振洋冷笑一声，把内裤快怼到李英超的脸前。

内裤的一角歪歪扭扭几个英文字母，K w i n。

拿的时候也没细看，恰巧这是那条李英超亲自送给岳明辉的生日礼物，恰巧这是被李振洋亲自签过名的那条。

李英超认命似的闭上眼睛一副要杀要剐悉听尊便的样子。

李振洋叹了口气坐到李英超旁边，没有想象中的责备，只是告诉他，喜欢一个人是无罪的，可能只是恰巧这个人是你朝夕相处的哥哥。

李英超还是哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，声音有些颤抖着说，“是，我是喜欢岳明辉，可我也喜欢你啊！”说完亲上了李振洋的嘴，小孩的吻也只是嘴唇贴上嘴唇。

这回换成李振洋楞住了，看着李英超红红的眼圈心还是软下来，“小弟……你得对自己说的话负责。”

李振洋起身把李英超压进床里，先教了他一个真正的吻。又慢慢的开拓他的身体，直到完全侵略攻陷，身体力行告诉他什么才是成年人的世界，小孩压抑了这么久的感情也得到释放，一次又一次攀上高潮的时候在李振洋身上留下了一道道印子一直到昏昏沉沉的睡着。

结果早晨起来，三个人都心照不宣的揣着明白装糊涂，顶着黑眼圈面面相觑。

李振洋:我后背的印子怎么办，要被化妆师骂了。

李英超:我腰好酸，我屁股好痛，一动就好疼，要被舞蹈老师骂了。

岳明辉:妈的这房子隔音是真差。

岳明辉把李振洋拉到一边，小声问他，“让你关心弟弟，你怎么都关心到床上去了。”

“这个事我没法给你解释，因为我只是一只小猫咪。”

“我呸。”岳明辉忍着才没啐李振洋一口。

李振洋又贴到岳明辉耳边把事说了一遍，李英超站在那看俩哥哥交头接耳嘀嘀咕咕磨磨唧唧直接跑过去大喊。

“对！！我就是喜欢你们俩怎么了！！小孩子才做选择，李振洋和岳明辉我都要！！以后一三五洋灵二四六岳灵周日3p！！”

李振洋和岳明辉一齐转过头来，“听听你说的还是人话吗。”

从此俩人算是带着李英超破了规矩，玩着禁忌游戏，三人也都食髓知味而后欲罢不能了。

这不才有了现在这幅光景。

岳明辉压在李英超身上冲刺，李英超已经软的一塌糊涂但挺着身子把自己送上去，岳明辉去摩挲他有些歪的喉结，“宝宝小点声，一会把你洋哥吵醒了。”

李英超报复似的在岳明辉刺着纹身的小臂上咬了一口，结果最后被人摁着腿根射进深处。

岳明辉拍了拍李英超的屁股，“洗澡去。”

李英超还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，“不去。”

“那我抱你去？”

“不要，一会我自己去。”

岳明辉也没再催他，自己进了浴室洗澡。

李英超翻个身趴在床上，腿间黏黏糊糊的是不好受，摸到枕头边的手机看了看时间小声嘀咕大早上起来就被折腾了快一个小时。

困意袭来四仰八叉的又睡着了，没过多久迷迷瞪瞪半梦半醒之间感觉自己后穴又被缓缓插入了什么。

“岳老牛你还有完没完了！”李英超伸腿乱踢试图制止在自己身上作乱的人的动作，却被大手捉住脚踝。

“李英超你睁眼看看是谁在操你。”

李振洋把李英超的腿架到肩膀上，混着刚刚岳明辉的东西，上一场性事流出的爱液，和甚至还有还没干涸的润滑操进去，里边一片泥泞混着咕叽的水声一下一下用力撞击。

李英超嘴上说着不要不能再做了，手却更紧的缠着李振洋的脖子然后被进去的更深。

李振洋睡眠一向浅，早就被吵醒了在另一张床上眯着看他们两个的活春宫，岳明辉成心说着话激李英超，听他捂着嘴隐忍的喘息，最后岳明辉朝李振洋眨眨眼睛，这是老狐狸之间无声对话。

岳明辉洗完澡裹了浴袍出来倚在墙上看着俩人，明知故说了一句，“呦，我们小李英超体力挺好啊。”

李振洋轻哼一声，“老岳你吃独食的事咱俩以后再算。”又俯下身子叼着李英超的耳垂，贴着问他，“我和老岳谁操的你爽。”

身下人被操的哼哼唧唧试图撒娇蒙混过关。

岳明辉也来劲儿了，坐到床边握住李英超挺立的性器慢慢撸动，待要喷薄而出时大拇指却悄悄堵住了顶端的小口，李英超就这样被停在高潮边缘。

李英超暗骂，这俩男人该死的胜负欲。

“怎么，不说话的意思是我们两个也不能满足你？”

“不，不是……”

“那是什么。”李振洋连带着起床气，狠狠的打了李英超的屁股，白皙的臀肉留下一片红印。

“呜……痛……”

“说，不说就把你摁到落地窗那操。”

李英超摇着头咬着嘴唇说不要，他信李振洋能做出这种事，又偏过头去红着眼圈看岳明辉，“岳妈妈……”

“得啦，别欺负孩子了。”岳明辉还是先撤了手，随后精液从前端流出来然后被人抹到了平坦的小腹上，岳明辉又伸出沾了白浊的手放到李英超嘴边示意他舔干净。

最后李英超还是被李振洋摁着在落地窗前做，被岳明辉摁在沙发上做，或者被俩人一起摁着在镜子前做。

李英超没法拒绝，也不想拒绝，偏是沉溺在畸形的关系里成为一个瘾君子。不止是他，李振洋和岳明辉都是。

多一份爱有什么不好的呢。

——end


End file.
